Aromatisse
|} Aromatisse (Japanese: フレフワン Frefuwan) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . Biology Aromatisse is a small, bipedal, bird-like Pokémon. Its body is purple and is surrounded by a pink fur or feather-like coat, with a black bow on its lower back. Its face resembles a mask used by s, or a masquerade mask. It has a pair of purple, ox horn-shaped ears with a yellow center. It has eyes with red sclera, black irises, red pupils, and full, black eye lashes. It also has three sharp claws on each small hand. Aromatisse can give off a variety of different smells, from a pleasant fragrance to an odor so repugnant to its opponent that it can turn a battle in its favor. In the anime Major appearances Aromatisse made its debut in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! under the ownership of . An Aromatisse appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances An Aromatisse appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a Pokévision video icon. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 249}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Shigeki Morimoto's Aromatisse|PAL region|Online|50|August 5, 2015 to January 22, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Aromatisse}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution + while holding |no2=683 |name2=Aromatisse |type1-2=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Aromatisse is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 462. * Aromatisse can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Generation VI Fairy-type Pokémon that are version-exclusives of Pokémon X and Y, both have signature abilities that affect themselves as well as their allies, and both evolve from their base forms when traded holding a certain item. Origin Aromatisse appears to share some traits with a and a ; it seems to draw particular inspiration from the idea of French dancers scandalously revealing their legs. Given the white round area on its face and the adornments on its head it may also draw inspiration from traditional masks and costumes used in central and southern parts of Europe, and masks worn at s. Based on its looks, abilities, species name, and general association with scents, Aromatisse was most likely also based on bottles, and shares the "hourglass" figure many fancy perfume bottles also have. Its "beak" also more than likely represents a perfume nozzle, considering the "scent line" extensions on its head as well as its placement on the top of the body. Its fluffy lower body may also be based on powder puffs or other cosmetics applicators. Its perfumes and avian qualities and origins may also mean that Aromatisse and Spritzee are based on s, who used various perfumes held in bird-like masks to drown out the scent of the plague and deceased. Name origin Aromatisse may be derived from ''aroma, aromatic, or aromatize. It may also incorporate the name of the famous French artist, . Frefuwan may be a combination of fragrance or fresh and フワフワ fuwafuwa (light, airy, fluffy). In other languages |fr=Cocotine|frmeaning=From and possibly the verb and |es=Aromatisse|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Parfinesse|demeaning=From and finesse |it=Aromatisse|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=프레프티르 Peurepeutireu|komeaning=From fragrance, fresh, and petite |zh_yue=芳香精 Fōnghēungjīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=अरोमाटिस Aromatisse|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ароматисс Aromatiss|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Parfinesse fr:Cocotine it:Aromatisse ja:フレフワン pl:Aromatisse zh:芳香精